1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of space frame structures, and in particular to frameworks of struts utilizing octahedron and tetrahedron geometry and components for realizing such structures.
2. Prior Art
Space frame systems involving assemblages of octahedrons and tetrahedrons have been known for many years. Such a system was described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,986,241 issued in 1961 to R. Buckminster Fuller. Dr. Fuller coined the term "octet" to describe structures which involve octahedron/tetrahedron geometry. As envisioned by Dr. Fuller, a space frame or truss having octet geometry can be made up of modular struts coupled together a their ends. Dr. Fuller disclosed that such structures have extremely favorable strength to weight ratios.
The present invention improves on the octet space frame invented by Dr. Fuller in that it allows even better strength to weight ratios to be attained. An additional feature of the present invention is the substantially simpler assembly effort required.